Spirits in the Stars
|Row 6 title = Date Released |Row 6 info = February 8, 2011Revealed on Amazon.com |Row 7 title = Identification |Row 7 info = ISBN 0060871407 |Row 8 title = Preceded By |Row 8 info = Fire in the Sky |Row 9 title = Succeeded By |Row 9 info = Island of Shadows |Row 10 title = Additional Information |Row 10 info = Spirits in the Stars *Cliffnotes *Characters *Chapters *Cover Gallery *Sample *Seekers Map}} Spirits in the Stars (previously titled Sea of ChaosFantastic Fiction.com and Bears in the SkyFantastic Fiction.com) is the sixth and final volume in the first Seekers series of six books by Erin Hunter. The three bears are below, traveling across the Place of Everlasting Ice. Bookjacket Outside : The journey across the Endless Ice has been treacherous, but Kallik, Toklo, Lusa, and Ujurak know they're on the right path and are certain all the answers they've been searching for will soon be within their reach. Yet their challenges are not over, and when they reach the land once again they are met with new mysteries and difficult decisions... all in their quest to save the wild. Inside : United once again, Toklo, Lusa, Kallik, and Ujurak continue across the ice. Conditions are harsh and especially treacherous for the black bear and grizzly bears who are not used to the brutal cold, never ending snow, and limited food. But the bears are certain now that they're on the right course, and with the stars still guiding them, they push forward. : When they reach land at last, the group is over joyed, but something is not right. The bears who live here are ill. What's wrong with them? What can the foursome do to help? Is aiding these strangers the ultimate goal of their quest? Ujurak just might hold the key to their mission in his paws, but it's Lusa the new bears are specially interested in. : Three young cubs, each from different backgrounds, and their mysterious shape-shifting companion have grown up together in their long and dangerous journey to save the wild. Now, when their task appears more difficult than ever, the bears must make a critical decision . . . and for one bear the path ends here. Detailed Plot Summary : : The four bears are traveling across the ice after reuniting in the last book. They were walking when they stumble over a break in the ice, that a firebeast had made. Kallik is scared of an orca attacking, but Lusa assures her there is nothing to be afraid of. She jumps into the water and begins to swim, so Kallik and the others follow. Kallik spots an orca fin and begins to panic. Ujurak turns into an orca and helps Toklo fight them off. Finally, Toklo, Kallik and Lusa make it to the other side. Ujurak seems to have vanished but resurfaces as a bear a few moments later after turning into a very small fish to escape the angered orca. The bears keep going, and Ujurak is getting worried about not seeing any spirits dancing in the sky. : They start to dig out a shelter. Lusa discovers pebbles underneath the snow, confirming they were on an island. They can hear walruses in the distance and name the patch Walrus Rock. They begin to raise their hopes of getting off of the Everlasting Ice by following the walrus barks, but they find there are too many for them to hunt without getting seriously injured or killed. Instead, Toklo catches a rabbit and the bears go to sleep. The next day, they set off again, and Ujurak is still worried about spirits. They swim to another island, and a polar bear sees them before running away. and they build a den for the night. The next morning, they see a polar bear who they chase away from a seal she had caught. The others want to eat it but Lusa thinks it smells bad. The others ignore her, so Lusa knocks it off a cliff and the others get mad at her; they do forgive her and Kallik feels bad that the others were being mean to Lusa. : Later, they go and meet the bear, named Sura, who had ran away and left the seal. She is very ill and she has a cub. Kallik feels bad because the bear was probably going to die so she decides to check on them in the night. When she returns Sura is dead, but the cub is still alive. Kallik rescues him and names him Kissimi. : Toklo comes across an aggressive white bear, named Unalaq, who does not believe the Seekers should have come to the island. Aga, the leader of the island bears, stops him from provoking Toklo, and asks the brown bear to introduce her to his friends. Toklo reluctantly takes her to the den, where Kallik hides Kissimi. Aga takes a special interest in Lusa, believing her to be the one to save her bears from a great peril and reconnect them to the spirits. Characters Polar Bears *Kallik *Yakone *Kissimi *Unalaq *Aga *Sura *Illa *Silaluk Black Bears *Lusa *Ashia *Arcturus Grizzly Bears *Toklo *Ujurak (Shape shifter) *Ursa *Oka *Tobi Seals *Dark *Silver *Splash *Swift *Dapple Humans *Sally (mentioned) *Tulugaq *Anouk *Akaka *Eva *Nauja *Irniq *Amaruq Trivia *Ashia's name is mistakenly spelled as 'Aisha'.Cite needed * The final book in the first arc. References Category:Books Category:Released Category:Cherith Baldry Category:Spirits in the Stars Category:The Original Series